kusuriya_no_hitorigotofandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Chapter 5
Chapter 5 of Kusuriya no Hitorigoto manga. Summary Like usual, Mao Mao went about her duty of food tasting. To night was do different. The Emperor's has come to visit Lady Gyokuyou and Mao Mao is needed. After doing her job, Mao Mao quietly bow her head and slowly move away to excuse herself from the room. But before she could leave, the Emperor raise his voice to make a request from Mao Mao. "I have a task from the herbalist from all the rumors. Lady Rifa's condition is bad. Won't you take a look at her for me?" Such a request from the Emperor can only be interpret as heavens command. Mao Mao can only accept. And should Mao Mao fail to cure Lady Rifa, her head won't sit long on her shoulders. Such is the nature of the Emperor. More to it than that, the fact that the Emperor has the nerve to talk about the well being of another High Consort in front of Lady Gyokuyou just goes to show that he is truly the Emperor. With the task clear, Mao Mao left the Jade Palace and enter the Crystal Palace as a court apprentice. But needless to say, she was unwelcome by many there. Not only was she a servant of a rival consort, she is of low born and is treated like trash. All her attempts to examine and vitalize Lady Rifa was shut down. Mao Mao sign in dismay as she count the number of days she has left before her head falls. That is when Jinshi appear before her and offer his help. Mao Mao reluctantly accept. With Jinshi's influence, Mao Mao is able to pass the hindering maids and made her way towards Lady Rifa. After a few seconds of examining the sick consort, Mao Mao turn around to glare at the maids in rage. She ask the person who's in charge of the Lady's make up. A maid came forth with an arrogant tone to proudly announce that she is the one who has the honor of making her lady beautiful. Upon hearing the answer, Mao Mao raise her hand in anger and slap the maid across the face. She then drag the maid by the hair to the cosmetic cabin and pour the face powder onto the crying maid's head. The reason why Lady Rifa has not recovered was because this maid servant has been using the poison face powder on her. The very face powder that killed Lady Rifa's son and lead her to this condition in the first place. When asked by Mao Mao why the maid continued to use the powder despite being told that it was poison, the maid reply that Lady Rifa liked it the most. Mao Mao scorn at the maid once more and ask her if she could bring herself to like a poison that killed her own child. With that, Mao Mao let go of the maid. She then command the other maids to clean up the mess while she get ready to heal Lady Rifa. Upon closer inspection, Mao Mao realize that Lady Rifa was in dire condition. The lady was too weak to consume food which further weaken her even more. With no choice, Mao Mao begin to force easy to digest food down Lady Rifa's mouth. After a few weeks, the lady regain a small portion of her strength and weakly ask Mao Mao a question. She asked Mao Mao why Mao Mao didn't let her die. Mao Mao replied that if the lady wanted to die, all she had to do is stop eating. And the fact that she continue to eat is proof that she wanted to live. With that answer, Lady Rifa regain her composure and decides to continue on living. After carefully tending to Lady Rifa for a month, Lady Rifa slowly regain her strength and was able to walk about on her own again. With her job done. Mao Mao decided to return to the Jade Palace. But before she left, Lady Rifa asked Mao Mao if it is still possible for her to get pregnant. Mao Mao reply that she didn't know and that the lady would have to try in order to find out. When Lady Rifa reply that she might get visit by the Emperor anymore since she had lost the Emperor's favor, Mao Mao reply that Lady Rifa has her own weapons and should use that to regain the Emperor's favor. Before Mao Mao leave, she left Lady Rifa with a parting gift. More specifically, a sexual technique that she learned from the harlot at the red light district. A technique that utilizes big breast to satisfy their partner. After giving Lady Rifa her advice, Mao Mao return to the Jade Palace. And for an entire month after, the only consort the Emperor visit was Lady Rifa. When Lady Gyokuyou comment on how she could get some rest now that the Emperor is visiting less, Mao Mao can't help but felt guilty about the Emperor's lack of visits in the Jade Palace. Characters Notes Navigation